1. Field
The technology of the present application relates generally to construction and building systems and methods, and more specifically, to systems and methods for marking the outline or location of an object on an opposing surface.
2. Background
Marking where to cut or drill construction materials is a common component of all building and construction. For example, marking and locating utility outlets or window and door openings on the blind side of drywall panels is a task required of virtually every building project. Manually measuring and marking where to locate these cuts, openings, or holes requires transposing measurements previously made from desired features to the blind side of a panel. This process is time consuming and inaccurate because points of reference are often irregular, uneven, and/or difficult to reach.
To address this problem, several devices exist for marking the outline or location of an object, such as an electrical outlet box, window or door, water or gas line, or similar features, on an opposing panel. That said, these devices are cumbersome and their applications are limited to marking outlines or locations of one or a few different types of objects on an opposing drywall panel. There is therefore a need in the art for a simple, accurate, and versatile method of marking the outline or location of nearly any object on a variety of opposing surfaces.